Citrus Tales III
by Greg78x
Summary: Ambling down the same timeline, but with flashback that acts as sequel to Citrus Stories II.
1. Chapter 1

Mei strode by the bed and noticed Yuzu sleeping in a bundle swallowed up in blankets and sheets. She looked a mess. She had no idea what had happened to the poor girl, but her heart bled for her. Her eyes were puffy, and she was cocooned in the warm morning sun. She didn't dare wake her. She slowly stroked the side of her body over the sheets draped over her shoulder. She breathed roughly and did not awaken.

Mei wondered what in the world could've hurt her best friend, her dear companion. Somehow something must have happened with Harumi and Matsuri yesterday. It was probably Matsuri. Mei felt very curious.

Her mind wandered back to the time when she was with Udagawa on the street next to their apartment, as their betrothal had fallen apart in mere minutes as she confessed her love for her step-sister. Even now she felt bad about it, as Udagawa was a great, respectable person. Her mind wandered…

"Mei, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Mei felt deathly afraid. Yuzu's head poked above the sidewalk across the street, blonde curls dangling. Even in the afternoon sun spots and shade she stood out. She was cheerily talking to a handsome man with long black hair. They were chatting so friendly with each other that it seemed they were either old time friends or... Her heart sank. Had Yuzu finally, truly given up on her?

Mei threw Udagawa's hands away from her which were trying to keep her steady. She ran across the street without thinking, ignoring all traffic and forcing Udagawa to catch up. He had to halt an oncoming car to his great endangerment, a narrow miss that could've sent him tumbling. Mei was completely crazy in the head. In her pathetic, unathletic way, with fists clenched and lacking the graceful attitude of any runner, she huffed and puffed to the other side of the street.

Udagawa caught up slowly after saying many 'sorry's to the man in the car and his wife, bowing profusely in the middle of the street. He saw that Yuzu had a shade of pale over her face, with stunned open eyes, as Mei accosted the two with furious anger that lost all sense of sanity and normalcy.

He jogged, his business shoes clacking on the pavement behind the row of parked cars in front of the building. Just in time to get a glimpse of the last sentence Mei was uttering, "And who is this!? Why is he with you!? What are you doing!?"

Yuzu acted as if she had seen a ghost and fell over into the arms of the man she was with, making Mei's eyes bug out even more. The man supported her softly, hugging her to his side. He immediately noticed more hatred in the girl's eyes and wanted to try to clear up the situation as soon as possible. "Hi, I'm Terakada. I'm a new teacher at the school, Madame President. I was helping Yuzu with her shopping since she said she had to buy a new single bed and needed help moving parts to her apartment. She spied me on the street and we were very cordial with each other. She's come talk to me many times about her struggles in the past year, and I have been most happy to help her. She's a fine student. I have a psychological certification for caring for youthful minds from the University of Tokyo. I was hired by your grandfather, but I haven't been able to get over to the school until recently. I know that you changed classes before I became associated with her."

Mei was gape mouthed. She didn't know what to say, she had made such a perfect ass of herself to destroy her reputation forever. "Uh, Terakada-sensei, I'm so sorry. My actions are perfectly unbefitting of a school president. My ranting was completely dishonorable. I lost control."

"So, you're stepsisters?"

Mei coughed aloud, trying to bring down her jealous rage and emotions from before, embarrassed at her lack of tact. "Yes, my father married her mother. This is my fiancé—"

"Udagawa, sir. You can call me by my family name. It's a pleasure to meet you." Udagawa had the reddest face on earth, for once failing the test of all this drama.

"It's nice to meet you. Yuzu, are you alright?"

Yuzu started to awaken, she had apparently fainted into her teacher's side and was only standing with his support. Her eyes blinked open and she looked dizzy.

"Yuzu…" Mei said, tears welling in her eyes, "I'm so sorry I shocked you, I went way over the line."

Yuzu looked off in a faraway direction, not seeming to comprehend where she was or who she was with. "I'm afraid this may be serious, she should see a doctor right away and I'm not qualified."

"I'll get my car, we're just parked over the way, we should take her to the hospital. She seems to have suffered from a mild shock."

"I think that would be best, please hurry."

Mei started to panic now, she whispered to herself, "I'm so sorry, Yuzu, I'm so sorry."

Yuzu looked deranged and Terakada tried to keep his balance with her weight on his shoulder, holding her to his side. Her eyes didn't seem to fit with the scenery, mistaking things for other things going on in her head. Mei started to grow extremely scared that she had caused this, and that it might be permanent.

Just then Udagawa peeled over to the side of the street in his family's luxury sedan. Mei didn't know how long it had been, either an hour or two seconds that she had been waiting there. She and the dizzy girl in front of her had lost track of time completely.

"Hurry," said Udagawa, as he and Terakada lifted Yuzu into the car. Mei sat in front while Terakada sat in the back with Yuzu's head in his lap, perturbing Mei in the back of her mind. She knew it would be unforgiveable and undignified, even too telling to request a change. She bit her lip.

"Get to the hospital at 21st Street, it's close and I personally know a few doctors there. They'll have her checked out in a jiffy."

Mei looked off through the window as usual, as Udagawa jerked the care into traffic, speeding at a healthy pace but with his usual suave control. She felt sad and unnatural. How had she gone and hurt Yuzu again like this? Her greatest love? It had all gone terribly wrong. She had had a jealous rage, asking things like 'what are you doing?', 'who's this?', ranting and raving and shocking the poor girl. She felt so guilty at that point for hurting Yuzu all over again, she just wanted to die.

However, the hospital wasn't far away. They broke in front of the large building and Terakada and Udagawa lifted Yuzu into the lobby as nurses quickly provided backup. The teacher and Mei's fiancée shouted, "We have a sick girl here!" with great alarm in their voices.

Mei felt confused and bewildered as she followed behind them into the hospital, wanting to trip and fall over, and go through the same pain as Yuzu. She felt it deep within her, angsting to feel her lover's pain in some way.

Yuzu was put on a stretcher and taken to the emergency room. Mei was cut off from her by a doctor and told to wait at the front, driving her mad. "She's my step-sister, you've got to let me through!"

"I'm sorry mam, that's the policy. Let the doctor do his work and we'll let you know soon enough."

This last statement almost drove her out of her mind, but she understood the process of business and prudence better than anybody. There was decorum to things like this, and this fact sliced into her core. The things she believed in like respect and honor meant nothing when faced with ugly truth like this, cut off from the person she loved, likely liable for what had happened. Only when she knew she couldn't live without her, did something like this happen and she lost all control.

She shut her eyes and held the ring around her neck, resting in the center of her chest very tight. She forced herself to sit down in a chair and wait. There were a few people in the room who looked about as inconsolable as she did. She wondered how many accidents and problems people were there for. She wasn't alone in this pain, at least.

It felt like hours before the doctor arrived, "Visitors for Yuzu Aihara?"

Her, Udagawa and Terakada immediately got up from their seats to see what the news was. "Hello doctor, I'm her teacher, Terakada. I just so happened to meet up with her today to help her with some shopping. She suddenly met her stepsister on the street and the two had some sort of argument and Yuzu fainted, so we felt it was best to take her in. What's the diagnosis?"

The doctor took the information in, "Well, the good news is, she's going to be alright. However…"

The doctor looked at the visitors, this always got so old dealing with people in pain, inflicted by his words, it was a tiresome business, "We'll have to keep her here for observation. She was very slow to come out of it and we need someone else to check up on her. You say she was having an argument with her sister?"

"Yes doctor, this girl right here." The doctor looked at Mei with an imperious look and back to the two gentlemen.

"Alright, well the girl is underweight and seems a bit withdrawn. These can be signs of a disorder or depression. I'm afraid we'll have to have a mental health expert look at her and talk to her a bit. She's too young to be fainting on street corners. We don't want her to have to come back here."

"We understand doctor, and we think that's the most expert advice," said Terakada. He was handling all of this swiftly per his profession. Mei was impressed with the man who had replaced her former suitor, Amemiya-sensei, at the school. "Thank you, sir, we have to go contact her mother now, who may be at work."

"I perfectly understand, I will allow the mother to visit, but we may want to give the young girl some time away from her sister who brought on the attack. Young lady…"

Mei now looked at the doctor with a troubled look, "I want you to spend a few hours and think very carefully about what you'll say to your sister the next time you speak with her. I understand that step-siblings sometimes have issues with each other, but these things can be sorted out with time. I want you to seriously consider forgiving the poor girl for whatever she might have done. She seems to me unhealthy strictly by sight, frail and thin. She should eat more. I hope you haven't been bullying the poor girl."

"No doctor, I—"

"Young lady, I don't have time to hear how it started or what began the argument. But you need to consider her feelings. Take some time and try to forgive her for whatever she may have done and for gosh sakes, try to take better care of your sister."

Mei almost cried, a tear fell from her eye beyond the best of her control, "Alright, I understand."

Mei took what the doctor said as the honest-to-God truth and walked away. Udagawa and Terakada listened to the rest the man had to say, and she barely overheard the rest of it, "You two did an excellent job getting her here so quickly. The attack was more severe than you probably first expected. I would almost suspect it was a nervous breakdown. She may need to take some time away from school. I worry that there are underlying concerns."

Mei felt like collapsing, it was the end.

Udagawa spied Mei and rushed over to help her. "Mei, we'll get through this. I'll support you as a friend. It's going to be okay, you two just need to sort it out. It will turn out fine."

Mei looked up at him with childish eyes that were wet and red, "You're too good to me Udagawa, especially after what I did to you all this time."

Terakada confronted her now, "Mei, may I have a word with you?"

Mei nodded, and they walked outside. It wasn't unpleasant this time of year, luckily getting warmer and only a little bit breezy. Nobody was lounging smoking except for one male nurse who quickly stumped out a cigarette and walked back inside. "Now listen, Mei."

Terakada sighed, he appeared to be organizing his thoughts after all the confusion, trying to come up with something cohesive to say, "I know a bit more about what's been going on. I've been talking to her for months now, she's been coming in for weekly sessions and barely managing her school work on top of it."

Mei gulped.

"She told me that she was in love with someone and couldn't be with them anymore. I got her to confess this after three months. She's been having a really challenging time. I wish that the next opportunity you have to talk to her, you would let the past be the past and try to support her."

Mei felt like the world was ending, nothing but dark clouds were everywhere. Lightning bolts and thunder evidently passed across her eyes and Terakada was satisfied.

"She has been depressed and has been losing weight, but she was doing okay. She was cheerful today, she told me she was moving on. Your Grandfather was one of the most concerned, he told me to take care of her as she was technically an Aihara. So, I've been super focused on this."

Mei nodded.

Terakada sighed. "I just wish you girls would make up, I know how teenagers are, but you've got to consider her mental health and wellbeing, if not your relation to her as a step-sister."

Mei thought to interject but didn't.

"Until today she was doing a bit better. This all comes as a shock and seems to be from her surprise in seeing you. I won't interfere into whatever relationship you have, but above all you need to be kinder to her."

Mei nodded, embarrassed.

"Just, I want you to promise you'll try." Terakada had clearly lost a reserve of patience with that last sentence.

"I understand sir and I will do more than try." She looked down at her shoes, thinking herself not much more than a worm at that point.

"Good. That's acceptable. I must leave and take care of some things for my fiancée around 3 or 4pm. You and Udagawa can stay here and wait for her mother to arrive, after that you can leave. I've already contacted her and she's on her way. Hopefully for your sake, she won't be asking for an explanation from you."

At that, Terakada showed his outward frustration and walked off in a huff. Mei felt like slime.

She reentered the hospital and sat down. Udagawa was still going over insurance with the front desk. Suddenly Mei felt sick and rushed to the bathroom. She vomited into a toilet that was at least somewhat clean, locking the door behind her. She hadn't eaten much that day and the contents were quickly disposed of.

She wiped her mouth and felt like the biggest piece of scum, covered in scum, in a scummy place to boot. This was what it was like to feel like insignificant.

She promptly washed her hands and put on a stiff upper lip. She was an Aihara, after all. She had to have a little more self-control. She had mishandled things terribly, but there was luckily time to make it right. She dreaded thinking of what her sister had gone through in the past several months. She cowed in her mind at the weight of dread she had put on Yuzu. But she had nothing to be forgiven for, right? She had written a letter…and then she felt contemptible. Her self-pride was messing with her sense of what was right.

She couldn't console the two sides. It was a big mess, she couldn't make sense of the situation.

Udagawa was waiting for her in the lobby. "Yuzu's mother will be here soon. Please wait with me."

Mei nodded and sat down. She had felt like a little doll since Yuzu had fainted. She had hurt her sister and watched her wilt like a broken flower. All of Mei's powers and self-control, all her years of experience and temerity had failed her in almost no time at all. She was deeply in love with the girl, she knew that now, and nothing was going to be able to suffice if she lost this opportunity to make things right.

Imbalance wasn't something Mei was used to. No longer a sturdy girl with a true direction she could believe in. Where had she gone wrong? But of course, her ineptitude with grandfather. Everything had failed at that point, when she wasn't willing to simply communicate her will and choosing to the one guardian who had loved and taken care of her through her whole life. This was all her fault, and there was only one way to get out of it. She would have to muster up the courage to say she was wrong and beg for forgiveness from Yuzu.

It was a small chance, but it just might work.

Ume broke through doors with franticness and rushed to the head nurse, "My baby, Yuzu! The young girl who came in here with blonde hair, you couldn't miss her." The nurse seemed to be used to this kind of shocked, frenetic action, and simply said in a calm tone and dead set eyes, "Room 3A."

Ume rushed through the double doors to the room down the hall. It all felt too real now and Mei suddenly couldn't deal with any of it. "Udagawa, should we wait here, or should we go?" It was almost the first time in her life since her father had left that she purposely deferred to a man, but she had lost her confidence or the ability to think logically. "We should wait to see if Ume needs our support or has anything to say to us. You of all people should realize this, Mei."

Mei looked down at her knees, it made sense after all. They waited in silence for half an hour before Ume walked back through the double doors and spied Mei and Udagawa. Unfortunately, it wasn't the usual bubbly step mother Mei had always known, but someone with a purpose.

"I kept my mouth shut about your engagement when you asked me to. I kept it a secret from Yuzu, I've done everything you've asked of me. But you would think you'd have a little more thought and courtesy when dealing with my only born daughter." She was mad, Mei fell even lower.

Udagawa interjected, "Please mam, I understand the situation better than you think. We waited here so we could hear what you have to say. Mei and I are going to take some time and reconsider the situation. Let me assure you that Mei is much sorrier than you know. We'll come back in a few hours and see Yuzu then, and hopefully this girl will have a much better answer for you once the shock has worn off."

Ume looked over Udagawa's shoulder to Mei, "I don't know what it is with you girls, but you owe Yuzu an apology. I took you in like a daughter and I considered you as such. I hope you will take the time, like your fiancée said, to consider her feelings. I want to be there when you meet with her. I'm going to tell the head nurse that you're not to meet her without my consent."

Mei was even more taken aback. The day had gone from awful to worse. It was Saturday and what a mess it was. The long week was catching up to her and her fiancée.

"Yes, mother," were her only words, as she bowed her head on the way out of the hospital. "I'm really truly sorry mam," broke in Udagawa again, "You know, Yuzu worked for me part time downtown. I had no idea her and Mei were related. I feel most concerned because she's a lovely girl and Terakada-sensei said that Yuzu had gone through some trouble this year."

"Yes, it's quite unfortunate," Ume looked through the windows of the exit doors as Mei was slouching her way across the parking lot. The afternoon sun bore down on her dark hair, as Ume wore a darker, more suspicious look, "I don't know all that went on between them. I hope somebody gets to the bottom of this. I've been most concerned about Yuzu and it's been stressing me out at work. If this issue gets resolved, I'll be more than happy."

"Of course, mam," at this Udagawa bowed, "I will talk to her and see if I can straighten this out and come up with a comprehensive plan the next time we see your daughter. I'll let you know what this comprehensively is by telephone before we stop over. I need to have a serious talk with my fiancée."

"I'll be glad if you do. That girl needs some sense in her head."

"Of course."

Udagawa exited the hospital and found Mei slumped over the passenger's side door of his car. "Mei."

Mei barely looked up. "Mei, let's go get some lunch. We'll talk it over at a restaurant. I think both our nerves are frayed."

They got into the car and settled into a brief drive to a business restaurant in the heart of downtown. The ambiance was dark like old fashioned places always are, with dim lighting and dark purple carpet and deep brown drapes. They took a seat at the back with a large mirror on the wall. Unfortunately for Mei, she sat in the right position to have to keep looking at her face which she hated and dreaded at that moment, as Udagawa had his back to a couch and the wall. They were handed their menus and he studied for a moment, "I'll have the Caesar salad and minestrone."

Mei looked up, an American style restaurant? Tokyo never ceased to impress, "Mei, how about a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup?" Mei nodded simply.

Udagawa sighed when they were left alone.

"Look Mei, after what you've told me today I can't help but have sympathy. I know that what you're going through right now is something I can't even begin to understand. Meeting Terakada-sensei today was a blessing for both of us, I think."

The waiter served water and bread, of which Mei hungrily ate, to Udagawa's surprise.

"Ahem. Listen, I know this is hard right now. Have you thought about what you're going to say to your step-sister when you get back to the hospital?"

Mei finished eating then swallowed, then drank an entire glass of water.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin promptly, "Yuzu has suffered because of me. I won't let this be the end. I will fight for her and in that same token, I will fight for myself. Because I have to be the person I want to be."

Udagawa was mildly surprised. "Alright."

"I don't know what was going on with me, I've been undergoing a lot of stress too. I'm sorry I lied to you. It's because I'm weak."

"No Mei, we're all weak. You were given a tricky situation because of your grandfather. Society if anything is the weak one."

Mei looked up to him with her beautiful eyes and Udagawa could see her soul dwelling in her body, she seemed totally alive at that moment. Born anew, almost. "Just promise me you'll be strong."

Mei nodded. "Thank you. You've been more than understanding."

"Yuzu is a wonderful person, I care about her. I want you both to get along for both of your sakes."

Just then lunch arrived, and Mei ate even more, making Udagawa happy. He was worried that she would not want to eat anything after today's events.

"I'm glad you're hungry, you need the strength to tell Yuzu how you feel."

Mei liked having a friend like this, it was more than she ever could've asked for. For so long in her life she had gone friendless, besides Momokino of course, who she liked but wasn't close in the usual way. Momokino barely knew anything about her personal life, her wants and her needs, her desires. She was more of an upper-class acquaintance, a professional business friend. Not somebody she could confide in like Udagawa right now, whom she had lived with since leaving Yuzu.

"Udagawa, I want to tell you that Yuzu means a lot to me too. I didn't mean to hurt her. I want to comfort her. I have no idea how I'm going to tell her that I made a mistake. I don't know if she'll accept me now."

Udagawa was glad she was communicating, it was the one thing they hadn't had in these months in that marital house they shared. The coldness and abuse that had gone between them had often been nasty and terrible. He always thought the speed with which Mei had thrusted him into a joint relationship while waiting for the proper ceremony was too fast. And just today, he had realized why she was so desperate. "Just be honest. Today is new, it's a second chance for both of you."

They finished their meal and Udagawa picked up the check. "We can be anyone we want to be, Mei. You just have to decide to start living like that person. Do you want me to be in the room as well?"

Mei thought about it, "At the start, and then I'll talk to her privately after."

"Alright," Udagawa sat back. It was decided then, he hoped that Mei had thought of something good to make up for all the painful time she'd left Yuzu alone and desperate.

Yuzu started to awaken from her slumber. She blinked like a new born babe and Mei felt her heart sing to look into those eyes again which she cherished. Yuzu immediately looked away once she saw Mei sitting there.

Mei reached out her hand and cradled Yuzu's head, directing her focus back to her eyes. She planted a supple kiss on her lips, sucking the tip of her tongue. It was a wet kiss but mostly felt comfortable, the spittle still on Yuzu's lips from sleeping not upsetting Mei in the least. If anything, she liked kisses right after the two woke up.

"Mei.."

"Yuzu, what's wrong? We were supposed to make dinner."

Yuzu smiled, "I'm sorry, something happened after school and I was a bit upset. That's all.

Mei caressed the side of Yuzu's face with her hand, stroking her ear lobe and jaw line. Yuzu fell into the caress like a sweet cat, warming to the touch. "I love you," Yuzu said, and Mei kissed her again. With their faces not but a few inches away from each other, they looked deeply into the other's eyes. "What happened?" Mei asked.

Yuzu sighed, she knew it would be like this. The prosecutor in Mei was always a sleeping tigress in wait.

"Matsuri and Harumin wanted to meet with me, but it didn't go quite right."

"What did they talk to you about?"

"I…they…" Yuzu found herself tongue tied. "Do we need a dry erase board for this?" Mei winked and chuckled.

Yuzu shook her head, and her beautiful golden curls with it, making Mei's heart pound at the cuteness of the person she adored so much. She was so sweet and innocent, she couldn't imagine what the problem was. "It…so it turns out that Matsuri and Harumin…"

"Yes?" Mei was internally on the edge of her seat. She liked being teased.

"I guess…," Yuzu smiled and looked Mei in the eye, "they fell in love with each other."

Mei's eyes grew big. "What?"

Yuzu smiled and laughed, comforting Mei even more, "Yeah, it came as a pretty big shock. Matsuri has this way of manipulating me, and the way she told me threw me for a loop!"

"Wow," said Mei, hand to mouth. "That's amazing, how did it happen?"

"I didn't stay for that part," Yuzu said sheepishly, blushing.

"Yuzu," Mei said in a sweet admonishing tone of a mother to child, "Your best friends tell you they're in love with each other and you don't even hear them out?"

"I know, I should've thought harder about what I was doing, but I was so shocked. The way Matsuri told me just surprised me so much. Maybe something inside me didn't want to believe it was true."

Mei just rolled her eyes, "Yuzu, it sounds like you got flustered, this isn't that big of a deal then, right?"

Yuzu looked up at her girlfriend and her warm eyes, "It's not. It shouldn't be, and yet…"

"Yet?"

"Well, and yet, you know, I just came out to Harumin recently. And…well, she just found out we were an item. What if I influenced her? What if she's just doing it because I'm in love with someone too?"

"Yuzu, you're doubting the veracity of your best friend? What's gotten into you." Mei had her hand on Yuzu's knee, which was wrapped in purple stockings. Yuzu enjoyed it when Mei touched her, it always sent her for a thrill.

"I might've messed up and embarrassed them, and I'm sure they texted me and tried to call me a million times since last night."

"Well, knowing Matsuri, I'm sure the way she did it really surprised you. Tell you what, when you confront the two of them again, let's get the whole story together. Alright?" Yuzu looked at Mei wide-eyed, why hadn't she thought of that? If Harumin and Matsuri were a couple now, it would be a valuable experience for both to hear about it. Besides, maybe it wasn't serious? Maybe it was just a trend or a fad?

"Okay, that sounds good, I'll tell them you want to be there next time." Yuzu put her hand on top of Mei's hand on her knee. Mei moved forward and kissed Yuzu again softly. "Even if we aren't special, I still love you," Mei told her, and Yuzu just smiled.

They both got ready for school. Of course, these days, Yuzu liked to watch Mei get dressed and vice versa, and neither of them minded the prying eyes. Both got off on it and stored the images for later. It was quite dirty, but both accepted that they needed to start acting like a couple, and any chance to get closer was a good one.

"Yuzu, you'll do my braids, won't you?" Mei asked, fitting her sox. "Of course," the blonde replied. She caressed Mei's hair carefully, the long, dark tendrils splitting tenderly in her hands. Yuzu liked touching her in any way at all. It was pleasant and calming when they spent time together like this.

When they had each had breakfast, they set to go. "Now don't forget, Mei wants to be there to hear about it too. I won't accept no for an answer."

"You got it, Mei." They looked at each other and held their hands together, right to left, left to right, looking into each other's eyes. They both had makeup on now and lipstick, and kissing would smudge it. "Will you be home late or early?"

"Late," said Mei, "Unless the two of them want to meet today, then I'll postpone this one time."

"Okay," Yuzu smiled cutely. "Be careful, Yuzu Aihara," Mei said seductively, "you have no idea what that smile of yours does."

"Huh?" Yuzu said with an air-headed look.

"Let's go." They locked the front door and walked to school together.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuzu walked back to school the next morning with less on her mind than the other night, when she had fought with Matsuri and Harumin. She didn't know why she had the reaction she did or what made her so uncomfortable. Her talk with Mei had helped, because without her girlfriend she would be confused and scared right now.

She couldn't wait for summer vacation and squealed internally thinking of all the fun she would have with Mei. For once she would get to see her girlfriend in a bathing suit more revealing than sweatpants and a t-shirt. They were planning on shopping for one together during the weekend. She wanted to get her an outfit that was sexy, maybe one for her two. A red one or purple, a bright color that showed off Mei's body. Yuzu drooled as she imagined Mei walking on the beach and wet from salt water, showing off her curves. Getting Mei to dress sexy was her project for the week, maybe the month.

Sometimes Yuzu thought Mei liked to dress like a schoolmarm, the most business-like attire within arm's reach at the time. When it came to Mei and clothes, she was about as exciting as a Christmas sweater from four seasons ago. She didn't seem to enjoy being feminine and saw clothing as a utilitarian formality meant for comfort and formality. She always wore well-fitting clothes and even once turquoise pajamas that showed off a few assets, but nothing that screamed "I'm a girl!" or "I want to get laid!". Mei was different, Yuzu understood that, but sometimes a little more excitement and romance might have touched off an evening nicely.

If Mei could dress in window drapes she probably would, purple ones at that. Big maroon drapes.

Yuzu sighed looking into her locker, getting that vixen to dress up girly and sexy was going to be a real pain. She loved her deeply but wished Mei would pick up some fashion sense. Not as far as copying her, not tons makeup or blonde hair, but sexy panties, a bit of lingerie, maybe a French bra.

She closed her locker and walked down the hall not thinking about where she was going or looking up from the floor. She silently figured how she would maneuver Mei into her means when she walked straight into Harumin, her head colliding with the other girl's breasts and bouncing to the ground with a thud. The books she was carrying dropped all around and on top of her, one bouncing into her forehead which now stung terribly. She rubbed her head hard, crying, "Ow, what in the…" She looked up and saw Harumin standing imperiously above her, arms crossed and a look of death in her eye.

Yuzu immediately felt uncomfortable, as she leaned back from the danger like she had anywhere else to go. Her instincts told her to run.

"Aihara." Yuzu held a book out from her and put it between them, "Save me, God! I've been a good girl! Banish this darkness away!"

Harumin scowled and kicked Yuzu's feet. "Agh!" reacted Yuzu. Some girls were laughing at the scene while others were terrified and ran off in another direction. "Aihara! What have I told you about answering your phone?"

Yuzu cowered and held a book over her head for defense, squinting and awaiting more punishment, "I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again!"

"You won't, huh?" Harumin got down on one knee. She bent to the ground and looked at Yuzu sympathetically with a worried expression. "What am I going to do with this girl, Kami-sama? She just won't listen to my claims. She acts so stubbornly!"

Yuzu put on an embarrassed smile. "What's that look?" said Harumin, as she laughed and helped Yuzu get up. Most of the students passed by now without a second look as the two seemed to be getting along. "Yuzu…" Harumin bonked her friend on the head with a soft fist. Yuzu bit her tongue in a funny sort of way, "What was that all about yesterday? Why did you leave and why did you cry? No crying! You hear me?" Harumin pushed her gently.

"Ow," Yuzu rubbed her shoulder tenderly. Harumin's eyes widened, "Are you really hurt?"

"Yeah, I think a book fell on me when I tripped into you."

"I'm sorry, should I take you to the nurse?"

"No, I think I'll be alright. Just a spill. Stupid books."

Things suddenly got awkward. Yuzu looked away. Harumin approached the blonde sympathetically, "I love her, you know? We didn't mean to frighten you with whatever Matsuri was trying to do."

Yuzu's attention wandered, holding her shoulder, embarrassed.

"Matsuri was being, you know…Matsuri. I should've held her back, I'm not sure why I gave her free reign. I chewed her out after you left for being a snot. I'm sorry we shocked you."

Yuzu looked Harumin in the eye, the awkward tension was starting to pass. "I should've answered my phone, sorry about that. I talked to Mei last night. You're right, I probably overreacted."

Harumin leaned on her hip and sighed. "We should get to class, or we'll be late. I'm sorry about yesterday, we shouldn't have made it seem like a joke. We wanted you to be happy about it and we screwed it up."

Yuzu looked at Harumin with wonder, then, "You know it's alright with me if you two are dating. If anything, it makes me feel less alone and insecure because I thought Mei and I were a rarity. I was still surprised because I always thought you guys were straight."

Harumin's face grew red, "Well, I've never really thought about sex and love before everything that happened in the past couple of months. Matsuri allowed me to express things I never thought I would need to. She was my conduit for change."

Yuzu smiled, "Let's talk about it after school, okay? Mei said she wants to meet up too and she'll put off student council work today for a discussion."

"Oh, that sounds great!" Harumin smiled warmly. They walked to class together shoulder to shoulder. It was nearly silent in the hallway, making them feel nervous about the time. They furtively looked around and hoped they weren't late. "After school I'll text Matsuri. We could meet up somewhere. Not Wacdonalds again but somewhere else."

"Sure," Yuzu replied, also noting the time on her watch.

They got to class and sat in their assigned seats. Yuzu felt calmer about everything. She still had to face Matsuri who she would be excoriating with her eyes when all four of them met up later.

English lesson today, thought Yuzu, what a bore. She missed when she was in the same class as Mei, but she could stand it since she met up with her at lunch or student council at the end of every day. Sometimes they'd only see each other at the apartment if Mei was too busy. That made it much more special when she did saw her again. Time away made the heart grow fonder.

Harumin was focused on her lesson and not paying Yuzu any mind. Yuzu tried to refocus as well. She knew she had to be a serious student since she wanted to go to the same college as Mei. Her heart swooned for the future, all the plans she wanted to make with Mei and the rest of their lives flashed before her eyes. A home, time with her beloved in their own place on their own terms, doing things for each other. It was exciting and exhausting. She hadn't yet talked to Mei about all the things they would need to do to be together for a long time. She didn't know why she kept putting it off.

Eventually they would have that talk.

"Aihara, what is this animal in English?"

Yuzu snapped out of her daydream and stood up rigidly, "A pig, sir."

"That's correct. Good job, Aihara." Her teacher smiled and faced back to the chalkboard and continued the lesson. Yuzu had worked hard since Mei had left her those many months ago, focusing everything she had on her education to compensate for the absence. They often studied together now, and she fought hard to be on her girlfriend's intellectual, as well as emotional level.

A sense of pride washed over her at the progress she had made since her early days at the academy. Even during a daydream, she accurately answered a teacher's question.

Her thoughts drifted back to Terakada-sensei and the struggles she had gone through without Mei. Those times when she did not know who she was anymore or why she even existed…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Yes, I understand sir," Mei said, losing patience for the umpteenth time today as she could only think about Yuzu sitting in that hospital bed. Mei needed that blonde-haired girl right now, she needed to be near her.

"I need you to understand that she's frail right now, she's suffered a mild shock," replied the doctor as they stood in the hallway. They were staring each other down, with Mei slightly cowering to the power of the hospital and showing respect for the doctor.

She scowled and twisted her brows, "I see." She bit her bottom lip to keep her anger at bay.

The doctor gave her the same back, looming over her like a golem, "That's fine. Just be kind to your step-sister. After all, she's here probably because of you."

Mei felt like crying but realized this man had all the control. She rolled her eyes then looked down to the floor tiles, "Right, be kind. I perfectly understand."

"Gentle," reminded the doctor.

"Yes, Mei," interjected Udagawa, "Remember that she was surprised to see you, so it will take some time for her to adapt to your presence."

"I understand," she said to Udagawa, trying to be warmer than with the doctor and make the contradiction clear. Usually she could barely tolerate the man but today he was her guiding angel, helping her negotiate her way into Yuzu's hospital room. Hearing this again from him after the lecture all day before, however, was getting tiresome. "Can I go inside then, now?"

Udagawa and the doctor shared a nervous look, "Fine, but remember, I'll kick you out if you endanger my patient again."

That stung, 'again'. Mei understood the respect she had to show but it was pissing her off when she was full of energy right now. She wanted to sing her love to the rooftops ever since she had realized the horrible mistake she had made. She vowed deep inside to dedicate her life to Yuzu if only she would give her another chance. She would be a partner, a lover, a friend. These grumpy men surrounding her were getting on her last nerves. She hated being told no and especially by men in power. Of all things she had to see Yuzu, she had to see her love once more.

The door finally opened, and the hospital room smelled of disinfectant. Ume was there comforting Yuzu, her hand resting on the bed next to the girl. The blonde looked weak and was on an IV.

All of Mei's previous courage in the hallway left her as the guilt rose up inside, with anger for herself at what she had done to her love. Emotions swooned.

"Yuzu…" Mei spoke, and it hung in the air like staccato notes on a piano. It shattered a link between mother and daughter.

"Mei," Ume spoke up first, noticing the tall girl right off. She left her seat and hugged the black-haired girl immediately, without any hesitation, "I'm sorry I was angry this afternoon sweetie. Are you okay?"

Mei started to tear up as she thought about how alone she had been, "Mother, I'm so sorry," she openly wept into Ume's shoulder.

Yuzu spoke up softly from her bed, "Mei, come here." Mei's eyes widened, and Ume softly let her go. Mei fell to Yuzu's side and hugged her. She relented from grabbing too hard for Yuzu's weakened condition and knowing the men's eyes in the back of the room followed her every movement. Yuzu however hugged very hard.

"It's okay, I was just surprised," said Yuzu, "I thought you were out of my life for good."

The men traded serious looks.

Mei sidled up to Yuzu's right ear, so she was out of hearing and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Yuzu's eyes tried to open, but she was still lethargic.

"I'm sorry Mei but what are you sorry for?"

Mei kept hugging tightly. "For everything."

Yuzu was confused, "What do you mean, sorry for what?"

Mei stopped suddenly, her mind freezing. She leapt off the girl and disentangled her hands from Yuzu's warmth.

The doctor coughed and came over to rest his hands on their shoulders and spoke to Mei, "Maybe now you know what I mean, miss."

Yuzu was almost half-delirious, "Mama?"

Mei was stunned. She understood now what the doctor had meant when saying to exercise precautions about her sister. "Excuse me, Yuzu, I need to talk to the doctor."

Yuzu looked up worriedly to her mother as Mei and the doctor left the room. Outside in the hallway Mei became quiet, and then, "Amnesia."

"I'm afraid so, miss. It's not good, it seems the shock of seeing you may have caused a severe setback. It must've been a hell of a shock to see you again, the poor girl must have mentally regressed in a matter of moments to save some part of her consciousness from pain or shock. It's unusual."

Mei's panic mode had officially been hit. "It…it's not permanent, is it?" she said, the tears starting to run down her cheeks, this blow hitting her harder than anything else.

"No, I don't think it will be. If it was a car accident I would have more dire news. But since this was a mere case of panic mixed with anxiety, I don't think this will last. However, she needs rest and relaxation. We'll have to keep her under close monitoring for three to four nights at least."

Udagawa broke in, "Sir, you might not be aware of current circumstances…" He eyed Mei suspiciously. She gave him a look of dread that said not to tell about anything he shouldn't. He gulped at the stony look he was so used to by now. "About…"

The doctor gave them a suspicious look. "What's going on here, is there something you haven't told me?"

"Sir," said Udagawa, "in this circumstance, it appears that Yuzu has regressed to around six months ago when Mei unfortunately had to leave Yuzu and their mother's home for an arranged marriage. I'm her fiancé."

The doctor listened patiently. "It appears that the sisters were very close. Yuzu seems to be getting along with Mei better. Wouldn't it be best if she was allowed by Yuzu's bed side to talk to her? Maybe she could coax the present reality out of her with conversation. She could try to bring her back around with a few reminders?"

The doctor gave a look to Mei like she stunk of fish, and back to Udagawa, "So you're the sister's fiancé, and I guess you're privy to the entire situation?"

"Yes sir. Mei has confided in me. Even though they're step-sisters, they had become like true life sisters. Yuzu was probably hurt by Mei's absence. I think we should give Mei the chance to make up to her, to show Yuzu that circumstances have changed, and she wants to make her a bigger part of her life again. The poor girl has gone through a lot…"

Mei could've wept for Udagawa's quick thinking and talking.

The doctor slowly considered, "She's my patient, son. I'll have to think about this…but I think a little conversation might not be bad if it doesn't lead to another regression."

Mei got excited, hoping she would be given the chance to pull Yuzu back from the depths of her sickness.

The doctor went to confide with some nurses about what the status should be, literally a jury deciding Mei's fate on the spot and she knew it.

He came back after a couple minutes, shifting his tall frame and weight back to them, imposing his authority, "Alright. Yes, please talk to the girl, but I want a mental health professional to monitor while it happens. This is Ayukawa-san, she will watch over the entire conversation and break in if she sees something amiss. She's a very qualified mental health professional and she diagnosed the amnesia first in my team."

"Hello mam, I'm Ayukawa-san," she had curly black hair and red lips, 5-2 with a medium build. "I believe you're trying to do what's best your sister and I can see it in your eyes that you really care about her. I have sympathy for what you're going through."

She guided Mei into the room swiftly, pushing the doors open. It stunned both men the efficiency with which she escorted Mei. Both men had complete control of the situation until Ayukawa-san had taken it into her own hands. Mei sat on the chair opposite Ume by Yuzu's bedside and Ayukawa-san sat in a chair across from the foot of the bed. Mei gave her a glance and the woman laid her palm flat entreating her to begin the conversation. Udagawa and the doctor waited outside after peering through a window in the door.

"Hello, Yuzu," Mei barely whispered, starting off slow to get the girl's attention.

Yuzu looked at her but slower than Mei was used to. "Mei…." She replied, sounding exhausted.

Mei cursed herself inwardly and tried again, "I'm here and I don't ever want to leave you again."

Yuzu looked back at the girl with long strands of black hair and piercing violet eyes, not seeming to gain understanding. "Huh?" Yuzu's voice was frail, barely emanating from her body.

Mei wanted to cry but she tried against hope, "I'm sorry Yuzu," she placed her hand on the blonde's bare arm and it sparked a connection. The touch of the other girl caused a change as Yuzu's eyes seemed to regain some composure.

"Mei," Yuzu reached out, almost falling off the bed to hug the other girl, arms tight around her neck, her weight falling onto Mei's shoulders. Mei breathed in the girl's scent, making Ume and the nurse Ayukawa raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Mei," Yuzu did what Mei never imagined would happen in front of other people when Yuzu, acting as if they were alone together, kissed Mei's ear, turning the black-haired girl to bright red.

Mei came to her senses from the kiss as if brought out of a dream. The student council president emerged now to lead the situation as Yuzu's health became her top priority. Somewhere inside of her the blonde still loved her, that was for sure. It gave her power. "Yuzu, what is your last memory?" She held the girl's hand and focused on her eyes.

Yuzu closed her eyes. "Hmm…I guess when you left on a school night and I was doing homework. I was waiting for you to return but I fell asleep sitting against the bed."

Mei's hopes dropped. It was bad. She tried not to bawl right in front of Yuzu but kept holding her hand. It was apparent now to the other women in the room that this had been a close relationship and Ume was stunned by the connection between them.

Mei abandoned all the principles of her class and her surroundings and thought only of the person she loved. "Yuzu, something happened today, and I caused it. I'm sorry."

Yuzu registered the message a little. Mei tried to be more direct, "I'm sorry, Yuzu. I'll never leave you again as long as I live if you give me that chance. I love you so much."

Yuzu's eyes opened wide and for a moment she recognized things and then collapsed back into bed, causing the other women to rise out of their seats and make sure Yuzu wasn't hurt.

Once they made sure the blonde girl was sleeping under the covers, the two elder women gave each other a look of understanding. They were both blushing and trying to process what they had just seen.

"So, Mei…" Ayukawa-san began, gathering herself back into a professional and not simply audience member of a romantic play, "That was quite a good start! Ha-ha, I see that this was a lot more serious than anyone recognized. Did you say you were…step-sisters?"

Ume gave the nurse a look to drop it and she did, realizing her impropriety. "Sorry. Anyways, I think Yuzu understood a part of that. You did a good job. Maybe the apology will register. It's always a good idea to start from the beginning with these things…" and from there the nurse couldn't think of anything else to say.

Ume hugged Mei tightly, surprising her, "It's okay Mei, Yuzu will return to us. You go back outside with Udagawa-san and sort out whatever you need to. I'm going to stay here with her and watch her for tonight. Come back tomorrow and we can try again."

Mei was going to protest but Ume hugged her tighter, "I know. I know you want to stay and watch her all night, but you should go home for now and let Yuzu recover. No one's going to get better with you sleeping here tonight. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know when the best visiting hours are."

"Yes, miss," Ayukawa-san spoke up, "I think tomorrow would be alright to try again. Sleep will help this poor girl more than anything and for you too. I know this has been hard on you as well."

Mei looked to the nurse not quite sure, then relented. She nodded and swept out of the room, opening the door and pulling Udagawa with her. "Come on, fiancée, we're leaving for today."

Udagawa was flustered but understood Mei's sudden furies by this point, "You'll think of those penny stocks I mentioned?"

"Oh yes Mr. Udagawa, thanks for the stock advice!" The doctor went on his way and the arranged couple left the hospital.

"You were brave today, Mei. You don't have to pull me so hard though," Mei had Udagawa by the wrist and they left the hospital together. Once they got to the car, Mei wrenched the door open and shut it hard. She bawled into the dashboard, losing it completely and didn't stop for ten minutes. Udagawa waited outside the car watching the sunset, feeling troubled but not wanting to get in the way of Mei's storm inside.

Once she had wiped her tears she motioned for them to leave and he drove them both home. Or at least whatever they had once called home in the previous months, now as messed up as their personal lives when Mei had been secretly rebelling against him all the time. Her passive aggressive attacks had left their mark. Meanwhile Udagawa had gotten more and more confused about his and her convictions, through today had made it clear which side he and Mei stood.

He made dinner while Mei napped in their bedroom.

At dinner they said few words to each other, knowing they were nearing the end of their time together, "I'm sorry, Udagawa." The man tried to speak up, but she wouldn't allow it, waving him off. "I've been a stone-cold bitch to you and there's no excuse for it, you were innocent in all of this and you've been very helpful today."

Udagawa stayed silent, knowing a good deal when he saw one.

"I'm sorry," Mei repeated, as they finished their rice and soy sauce, hastily thrown together with what had been left in the pantry.

They did not want to ruin the peace they had made that day and were still on edge about Yuzu's condition. Somewhere inside of Udagawa he felt peace for the first time in a long while. The baggage Mei had brought to their relationship was finally subsiding, he would get a respite from the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, tried to add dividers so it's easier to follow. See how that goes. Merry Christmas. Told myself I'd write 12,000 good words this month, so it looks like I have a week to write 1500. Uh-oh.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mei walked through the school hallway with purpose towards her destination. Nobody was stopping her today. She had the woman she loved and conviction in herself.

People could tell something different about the dark Aihara these days, but they hardly knew what. Most people thought it had to be a relationship, but they couldn't put two and two together. She walked up to the student council room and unlocked the heavy wooden doors that were a barricade to anyone who wasn't involved in school business.

She breathed in the morning sunshine and warm ambiance as rays of sun flooded over her desk. Everything was as she had left it the day before, not a thing out of place. Just then she heard clattering down the hallway and knew who it must be, little shoes tinkling along the floor in the cutest fashion.

"Mei-Mei!" pronounced Momokino, piercing the upper register of Mei's ears with shrill notes.

Mei smiled, shocking Himeko Momokino to her core, as she gasped aloud. "Mei-Mei!"

Mei smiled again, and looked at Himeko with a warm tenderness, making Momo's heart boil over with happiness. Instinctively she hugged the tall black-haired vixen, shocking the student president out of her zip-up boots. "What's this!? Ha-ha, whoa!"

Momokino looked up at the girl from her stomach, a warm look now shared between the two, though it was hardly ever less when regarding Mei. More affectionate than usual though, Mei noticed. It made her face flush.

"You smiled at me! You never smile!" Mei smiled broader, a toothy grin even. "I don't?" she said, eyes perplexed. "No!" Himeko hugged tighter, "Never! It makes me so happy."

"Alright, just let go, okay? I don't know what you're talking about and we have work to do today."

"Right!" Himeko relented and let go of Mei, letting her breath properly now. Mei's broad smile was still there. "Who or what happened to my Mei-Mei, you haven't looked this happy in years! Did something good happen?"

Mei openly laughed, her body shaking heartily, naturally. "Oh Himmy, always full of surprises."

Momokino dropped the papers and books she was carrying from the desk. Mei hadn't called her by her short-form name since they were in elementary school. "Mei-Mei…." Momokino almost cried as she hugged Mei again. The dark-haired girl sighed and massaged her temples in exasperation. She checked her watch, seeing that the morning was moving on without her. "Okay, okay, let's finish up our work and we'll catch up on whatever your issues are later. Honestly."

Himeko looked up to her with big globules on her eyeballs. She hugged even tighter.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It was after school and Yuzu was chewing bubblegum, blowing bubbles absentmindedly. She quickly realized that Mei would kill her if she saw her doing it and threw her gum in the trash. She was on her way to see Matsuri and Harumin to talk to them about everything that had gone on in the last two days. She stood at the gates of the school looking for Mei, searching under her hand against the sun.

"Where is that girl? I told her 4 o'clock on the dot."

She searched and searched. Just a familiar click-clack of shoes trailed behind her. Mei had a smile on her face that mixed with the sun to create the kind of pleasure people don't know about unless they really experience it. Yuzu could've danced on the ceiling at the sight, as her heart dropped out of her chest. Van Morrison or some music from 1968 played in her head as she had one of those rare moments of enlightenment. Mei never usually smiled so that made the contradiction greater. Students fled in peril, not understanding the implications of Mei's happiness, assuming she had finally put a student away for life in a tower somewhere, or for using a phone in class or wearing a skirt that was too short. Mei ignored it all.

The dark haired Aihara stopped short four feet in front of the other girl, her girlfriend but only known to them and a few of their friends. "Miss Aihara," Mei bowed.

Yuzu looked troubled and trembled at the sight like everyone else around them.

"Mei, what in the…"

"I'm happy, damnit!"

"Oh." Mei had apparently expected the contradiction and had a snappy answer waiting. Yuzu felt a bit glum.

A confused look pasted over Yuzu's face. What was going on today?

"Mei, you're never happy and you never smile. What is this about? Are you the real Mei Aihara? Where's the real Mei?" Yuzu shook Mei's shoulders in confusion.

Just then a kouhei ran up besides the student council president on her way home, "Have a wonderful day, Mrs. president!"

Mei stood shocked for a second, then, "You too, Emi-san!" Mei smiled and waved. Yuzu looked like she had landed on Mars and as a bizarre look was pasted her face.

"What? I'm allowed to smile, aren't I?" She continued to smile and walked on towards their destination.

Yuzu stood stunned for a second then ran after Mei, "Wait, hold up, I'm coming too after all!" She sweated, the vixen was moving too fast today.

This created a laugh in the girl in front of her and Yuzu was shocked again and stood motionless. She had heard it, but she hadn't seen it, silently crushing her inside.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The place was a random joint that served milkshakes and ice cream in the heart of the city. Everyone in the party of four bought a bowl of ice cream with three scoops of frozen yogurt and sat down in the booth they had selected, always one that looked out towards the afternoon sun. Mei was to everybody's surprise, still smiling.

Matsuri and Harumin were nervous, they looked anxiously at Mei who kept focusing on her ice cream, dipping in a spoon and licking it as if she had never enjoyed ice cream before, like a new puppy who had gotten into the freezer. If Mei was happy then people were bound to feel discomfort, it was out of the norm. In most situations Mei was the ice goddess of normalcy and dignity, she handled social situations like it was a business. Today she was being silly. Something was darkly amiss.

"Mei, how's it going, was today pretty good?" asked Yuzu, slightly touching Mei's hand which felt warm, also shocking her. Mei stopped eating and looked over at Yuzu, getting serious again. "What's the matter Yuzu, why do you ask, dear?"

Yuzu blinked her eyes in disbelief and shrugged her shoulders at the other two girls, having an apoplexy from not knowing whether Mei was playing or dead serious—a common issue in their relationship which she had never quite resolved. Nothing about this was usual so Yuzu chose the easy route and ignored it, hoping Mei would make all clear later.

"So, the reason we called you together here today," Harumin said anxiously, eyeing Mei in her sunny corner, hands pleasantly folded in front of her, waiting in a genial mood, cocking her head like a dog ("That's upsetting, but okay," thought Harumin internally), "was to discuss our relationships."

Yuzu hadn't quite received that information from Harumin before and balked, "You said 'our'?"

Harumin cleared her throat, "Erm, yes. Matsuri and I want to talk about your relationship since ours has just begun as well. We see this as a learning experience."

Yuzu looked awkwardly back at Mei, dreading what the girl would say to her at this surprise. She hadn't warned her girlfriend about discussing their relationship and they had been through so much trouble that Matsuri and Harumin weren't knowledgeable of. Mei always gave her crap when she wasn't well-prepared for social gatherings or other twists. Mei wasn't a by-the-seat-of-her-pants kind of girl, she was old school, like a 70-year old man, Yuzu smiled as she thought to herself.

Mei caught the expression on Yuzu's face and the smile. She closed her eyes and meditated for a moment, resting her chin on folded hands. Then she opened her eyes, apparently having gathered herself in brief time, diminishing the smiling cat face she'd had before. "Hmm…but what would you like to know?" she said with an awkward glance at Yuzu while winking, which only Yuzu could tell. Mei was putting on airs today and Yuzu couldn't figure out why. It was against her nature to be anything but direct.

"Um…well," blushed Harumin, clearly at a loss and deferring to her partner for an ace in the hole, "Matsuri?"

"Yuzu," she began confidently, "I'm really sorry for yesterday, I wanted to apologize." Matsuri bowed in her seat and Harumin as well. "Oh, it's fine guys, I was surprised, that's all. I guess I want to ask what brought you guys together though?"

"I as well," chimed in Mei, fully focused, bringing discomfort to any conversation she entered.

Harumin looked to Matsuri and the pink haired girl looked back. They answered at the same time, "Physical attraction."

Yuzu wore a grim face of dread. She wondered aloud, "Come again?"

"Well," Harumin looked into Matsuri's eyes again, as if they had to belabor the point, "It was just sort of…chemical." Harumin then put her hand on Matsuri's and they interlocked their fingers. Yuzu's eyes opened wide in shock but then she fell back.

"Chemical…OK." Yuzu was confused.

"We just sort of came together like glue. Oh!" Yuzu winced, surprised, "Did you know that my sister is dating Kayo?"

Yuzu gulped, Mei's eyes turned to stone. "No, I had no idea. Chemical attraction…" Yuzu looked to Mei, who simply smiled back, clearly now thrown, comforting Yuzu who realized they were on the same page, shocked at these revelations and feeling unsure of herself.

"I guess my sister's new relationship made me question some things, Matsuri was there for me when it all hit me at once, like it did you guys," Harumin looked at Matsuri, trading a look only lovers could understand, trusting each other, "I was curious. I wanted to learn more. I had never thought about relationships and all that stuff before. Love. Suddenly I realized Matsuri had been there for me this whole time, when you were going through your complicated situation with Mei and left me out of it. During that time when you were going on dates with her stuff. Matsuri was always there, hanging out with me." Harumin wiped away a fake tear.

Yuzu got depressed and looked away, "She did, huh?"

"Yeah, Matsuri and I would always hang out with Nene since you weren't around, and we would always play together. Of course, I would always act annoyed like I didn't like it, but I think subconsciously I enjoyed the extra attention."

Yuzu's face grew red at the confession, "Oh, wow."

Mei was boiling with the sea of emotions going on behind her eyes, it seemed like she might short circuit. Her beautiful robot girl…Yuzu held a hand to Mei's shoulder, pulling her out of it. "So," began Yuzu again, "You two have…had sex then?"

It was Harumin and Matsuri's turn to blush, they both looked down and nodded.

Yuzu looked to Mei, searching for an emotional connection and not really finding it. Shame flooded both to their core. Harumin and Matsuri had looked back at them for their answer, and now they silently shook their heads in despair.

Harumin's eyes grew wide, as did Matsuri's leading to embarrassment for the entire party. Mei looked like she might've cried, while Yuzu's eyes grew black like death. They both fell silently and depressed.

"Oh," said Harumin, leaping to save the conversation, "Really!? But I was sure the two of you would have already…," Matsuri kicked Harumin under the table, trying to knock some sense into her, "Ow! What the…" She followed her eyes to Mei, who had fire in her eyes.

Mei spoke up, all business now, after having quickly put out the fire and with the business acumen she had to keep a straight head in any situation. "We've been intimate at moments, but we haven't quite gone that far yet. Even though we love each other, I guess I haven't felt comfortable."

"I see," said Matsuri. She looked questioningly to Yuzu for her side it, who reached her arm behind her head in embarrassment. There wasn't much more to say.

Harumin looked depressed, she realized that Matsuri and her had acclimated to something much more quickly than either Yuzu or Mei. She felt some pride, but also didn't know if she should. Perhaps they were the weird ones?

"We've gone that far but perhaps we shouldn't have," Harumin said, "maybe you two have more control over that stuff, maybe our hormones got the best of us at the right time. But I'm pretty sure we both enjoyed it."

"A chemical reaction," said Mei, smiling sadly, looking off to the side.

"You know, Mei, Matsuri and I had been spending a lot of time together because Yuzu was so absent, so it just kind of happened. It was a long time coming, actually," Harumin said with excitement to try to make Mei feel better.

Mei spoke up, sensing Harumin's unease, "I'm glad you two found each other when you did. It's good, it's a good thing! We could all kind of sense the jealousy from Matsuri, and the playacting from you, Harumin," Mei had just landed her attack and sunk their battleship, mortifying Yuzu.

Yuzu grew red in the face. "Um, yes, I'm happy for you two as well," she didn't know how to respond.

Harumin coughed aloud and Matsuri was bright red, nobody had expected Mei to have made such an observation or say it to their faces, even if they knew it was true.

Harumin found her voice again, wanting to move on and knowing she and Matsuri owed her one for Yuzu's troubles yesterday. "So, Mei, did anything happen today that was nice? What's with the happy attitude?"

Mei thought for a second, looking off into the ceiling, "Happy memories and a good dream, I guess. I'm lucky to be with Yuzu right here so what's not to be happy about?" She held Yuzu's hand awkwardly and interlocked their fingers, making Yuzu blush in surprise. "We love each other, have you told each other 'I love you' or have you guys yet to reach that milestone?" Mei was grasping at straws.

Harumin looked at Matsuri and they looked back, Harumin replying, "Yes, we love each other."

Mei smiled, losing it right now ever since the sex question came up, boiling through her like acid slowly.

"Mei took a while," Yuzu spoke up, hitting her dark-haired girlfriend with a pang of dread, "But when it happened, it was very dramatic."

Harumin and Matsuri smiled, "Mei is the kind of girl who keeps secrets. We're just glad you two found each other." Harumin was doing well today, way better than yesterday. She had redoubled her efforts to cover for Matsuri's immaturity, much to the satisfaction of Yuzu. Yuzu beamed at her friend's social performance today and Harumin beamed back.

Now Matsuri broke in, "Mei, I want you to know that I'm glad Yuzu has such a trustworthy partner…But you guys have kissed, right?" Mei looked surprised, almost at a loss for words, "Of course!"

Mei was sweating a little at all these relationship questions. She felt useless.

"Well for us," spoke up Harumin, "It was easy to get intimate because we were unknowingly being that way with each other for a long time."

"Unknowingly?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah," Harumin said, preparing herself to show off a bit to the other two about their relationship and advanced progress, while Mei gritted her teeth and took it, "We always touched each other, even if we didn't officially recognize it. We would play with each other, so we were already physically comfortable doing things."

"I recognized it plenty," smiled Matsuri with a toothy grin. "Thanks, you rascal," Harumin said with a death glare.

"If it was a chemical reaction for you, it was an obsession for me," said Matsuri, closing her eyes and lifting her head pretentiously at Harumin, "I knew exactly what I wanted from you the moment I met you."

Harumin's face grew red, "Oh you did!" She pinched Matsuri's cheeks, doing everything in her power not to kiss the little devil right there. When Harumin stopped, Matsuri rubbed her cheeks in pain, "Physical attraction, obsession, a crush. Call it whatever you want, I wanted you. From the very moment we met I was intrigued. I wanted to know everything about you, I wanted to get to know you…intimately."

Harumin sweated and smiled awkwardly. "Well, it wasn't like that for me, but I guess I was always charmed by you. I do appreciate you, Matsuri, and your games, even if you have weird taste."

Matsuri's eyes focused salaciously on Harumin's breasts, "Yeah, the worst."

The two girls eye fucked each other for a moment, the sexual attraction absolutely pouring out of them, making Yuzu and Mei cringe.

"Um, so Matsuri," Yuzu broke in, not knowing exactly what she was going to say but hoping to gods she could stop the sexual initiation from growing larger between the two girls across from them, ("They were obviously meant for each other, damnit!" thought Yuzu as she angsted to herself) "I was wondering, when did your relationship begin though?"

The two girls got distracted and looked back at Yuzu, both glowing slightly from their intense heat, having been mere inches away from each other and eyes locked.

"Oh," responded Matsuri, feeling more casual now, "It must've been after you told Harumi about Mei," Matsuri said, giving a ribald look to Harumin.

Harumin's blushed heavily over her face and chest for the twentieth time today, "I will say it opened my mind and made me feel a bit lonely, I guess," she replied. She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. Matsuri felt intense pangs in her heart and hugged Harumi below her breasts. "I don't want Harumi to feel lonely at all," said Matsuri, rubbing her face against the girl. Harumin just let her arm down over Matsuri and hugged her back too, feeling warmer now than she had before.

The amount of contact between the couple in front of them was making Yuzu and Mei feel vulnerable and boring. Mei and her girlfriend could barely look each other in the eyes now, rubbing their necks as they realized they'd been together longer than these two and gotten nowhere.

"So," said Yuzu, trying to break the ice between her and Mei at last, "That sounds good! I'm happy for you two, you seem to be very loving. You seem so close, it's shocking me and Mei right now."

"Yeah?" said Matsuri, unwrapping herself from Harumin's embrace, "I guess it must seem that way. But we were concerned it happened too fast. I felt insecure about our intimacy for a long time."

"Yeah," said Harumin, chuckling, "We overdid it the first time out, it all came together so smoothly it surprised us. I guess we were holding back severely," the two grinned at each other, making Yuzu feel even worse in the pit of her stomach. "It took some assurance between us that we wouldn't let sex interfere with our relationship," said Matsuri. "We didn't want this to be a one-time fling, so we worked to limit ourselves. What can I say, every relationship isn't built the same?"

Matsuri put her arm behind Harumin's back, "We've worked hard to focus on the way each of us feels. Sex is the least of our problems. Harumin is like my dream when it comes to bed, I have to work hard not to take her for granted," she itched Harumin's nose with her index finger, making the larger girl wiggle her nose cutely. Mei wanted to vomit.

"And I must work hard to see past Matsuri who's so energetic in bed, to the little girl inside, who she actually is and what she really wants in life. It's difficult putting off physical relations sometimes, but we can't let it ruin or get in the way of our day to day lives. We each need other things besides sex, so focus is a weakness."

"Wow," said Yuzu. "That's amazing! It's like you guys have this all figured out on a map!"

Matsuri and Harumin smiled, "We like each other a lot," said Harumin, "definitely," said Matsuri. "We just don't want to get carried away. There are priorities in life. It's tough to say no after a long day, but other things are sometimes more important. Sitting down for dinner or breakfast, thinking about the future." Harumin let the last word slip out a bit too romantically, tingling at the last word. Mei was rolling her eyes.

"I go to her apartment and she visits my house. Luckily my parents think we're just friend, but my sister knew about everything practically the first time Matsuri came over!" Harumin laughed and Matsuri winked. Mei felt nauseous.

Yuzu coughed, noticing Mei's discomfort, "Yeah, that sounds great. Um…" she didn't know where that left Mei and her, being pretty good at essentials like living their lives, but terrible when it came to the bedroom. "I think I get what you're both trying to say. I cook meals with Mei now, and that's fun. It brings us together more."

Mei tried to calm down now that they were the focus of attention again, but her smile was gone. In its place was fear. The revelations about how deep Matsuri and Harumin's relationship was had left her wondering about her own relationship and why they hadn't taken that next step. "We cook dishes from my mother's cookbook and other things," said Yuzu quietly, looking for anything to defend against the romance in front of her, holding Mei's hand, making the dark-haired girl feel more secure for the first time since the whole conversation started, "I like curry and Mei really likes satays with vegetables."

"Oh nice," said Harumin, "Matsuri and I would like to cook together more, we just don't have the time or patience."

"I'd really like to come over with Harumin sometime and watch you guys cook," said Matsuri, "It sounds adorable and I'd like to taste your skills." She winked and gave them a thumbs-up.

Mei cleared her throat, "Yes. Obviously, I adore Yuzu. I guess you could say I have some issues." She looked down and her voice cracked.

"Oh no, Mei," Yuzu said sympathetically, "Baby, don't get down on yourself. We'll work it out, I promise." Mei felt like crying between all the romance and sexual tension, her secure sense of self had all but evaporated since meeting Himeko early in the morning and the day starting out so well. Her dream last night about Yuzu's bad health and how far they had come was distant now, the past always drained her when she thought about of it. Her stress levels climbed.

"I'm sorry," said Mei, grabbing a tissue from her purse and blowing her nose, "Hearing about a relationship like ours in real detail has made me realize our faults and blessings. You two are so lucky, I hope it works out for both of you."

"You as well, Mei," replied Harumin.

"Yeah, you as well, Mei," broke in Matsuri secondly. "We wish you both all the happiness in the world, and if you ever need help or a shoulder to cry on, don't be afraid to call or text either one of us."

Mei smiled, rending the hearts of the other three girls, "Thanks. I love Yuzu very much and it's good to know you two support us." All smiled together, knowing that today was a good step of progress for all.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Mei and Yuzu were walking back from the restaurant, and Harumin and Matsuri had gone their own way. "Mei," said Yuzu, being a few steps ahead of her and now blocking her path, forcing the black-haired girl to look up at the blonde, "What was with the smiling today? Did something good happen to you?"

Mei wore an earnest look and thought about it. "I suppose you could say, it was just a good day for me. The weather was good and it's getting warmer, I felt…happy."

Yuzu stared at her, having expected there to be more of a reason. She purposely walked right up to Mei and hugged her in public, making an older couple close-by jump a little in surprise.

"Mei, you mean so much to me, but I think you always knew that," Yuzu held her tightly. Mei smiled into the hug, it was infectious today and she had no idea why. "I'm sorry I left you so long ago and gave up on us," Mei replied, breaking down a little. Yuzu refused to let this bad memory get her down again since Mei's smile was all she had thought about today, "It was tough for both of us. Your family kind of sucks but I respect it as well. I want to make sure you're happy you chose me."

Mei thought about things, warm in Yuzu's arms, smelling the cherry shampoo in her hair, feeling the sweat stains under her girlfriend's arms. "I wouldn't choose anyone else if I had a thousand years to do it, you're all I ever wanted. The school, my father's lineage, grandfather, you're more important than any of that to me. Because you're you, because you make me happy and you smile at me," said Mei, hugging back tighter.

They slightly parted and Mei was smiling. It was still awkward when Mei did smile, but it was more than enough for Yuzu to work with. "Mei, I want to build a long-lasting relationship with you."

Mei nodded with a wondering look. They hugged again and started to feel each other up. Suddenly they stopped as they realized a small crowd had gathered around them to stare, making the two girls nervous when they parted and immediately blushing. They held hands and walked away as quickly as they could, staring down at the sidewalk and avoiding eye contact.

"Mei, I know we're having issues in the bedroom."

Mei gulped, it was the thing she was most anxious about. "It's okay," Yuzu continued, "We'll work on it and make it better. Did it make you nervous to hear how much progress Matsuri and Harumin had made?"

Mei looked off to the side slightly glum and nodded.

Yuzu held Mei's hand tighter, "That's fine, as long as you can recognize that it's something you want, you can make it happen." Yuzu smiled back at her, making the dark-haired girl feel better all over, her body reacting to it viscerally like usual.

"Yuzu…" Mei spoke up, perking her friend's ears, "How do two girls…you know."

Yuzu stopped walking, a little stunned. "Don't tell me this is all about that." Yuzu glared sternly.

"Sorry, just kidding." Yuzu looked at Mei seriously, as she held her hands to her side and looked to see if anyone was around them right now. The crowd had dissipated, they had gotten away. "Mei, it's merely about what we feel for each other. Every time I think you're going to initiate something, you get nervous and stop it from happening."

"And what about last Christmas, when I wanted to, and you didn't?"

Yuzu rubbed her temples in exhaustion, "Like I said. Maybe I was nervous then, but I feel like I've tried to initiate more than once since then."

Mei wondered to herself, holding her hand to her lips in curiosity, seeming very innocent, "You're right, Yuzu. I don't know why I'm scared to cross that line anymore. Maybe it's my family, maybe that's getting to me."

Yuzu lightly tapped Mei on the shoulder, "It better not. You know I love you, and I know you love me. We know that we're together. Nothing is stopping us anymore."

"Right," said Mei without confidence.

"Anyways, we need to work on it. Once the school year is over, we're getting you a bathing suit and we're going to the beach."

"The beach?" replied Mei, frozen.

"Yes, and we're getting you the skimpiest suit we can find so you're super horny when you're around me," Yuzu winked.

Mei blushed dark red, "But a student council president shouldn't go around in the sexiest swimsuit she can find."

Yuzu's eyes were bloodshot, "She does if she's _my_ girlfriend."

Yuzu stared Mei down and she gave up, "Okay."

Yuzu smiled, "Trust me, Mei. If you're anxious about that stuff, then we'll work on it. I would do anything for you. I want to take this much further than we've gone before."

"I know you want to," said Mei, "And I know you will if given the chance."

They weren't holding hands anymore, darkness crept into the day, the sun shrinking fast.

"I want to do it," said Mei quietly, "I've just been busy. Student council and everything." Yuzu reached around and slapped Mei on the butt inconspicuously, hoping no one in public would notice, "Don't give me that stuff, you'll like it if you try it, just give it a chance."

"Yes, mam," Mei grinned bravely and let it be.

They arrived at the apartment and put their things away and got ready for dinner. Yuzu however wasn't done thinking about everything that had happened today. Mei was pulling out pans in the kitchen, gathering what they needed for curry and getting the rice cooker ready. Yuzu, though, had waited long enough.

"Mei."

Mei knew what was coming. Yuzu was right behind her as she was crouching near a cabinet low to the floor. "Yeah," she said cowering. "Mei, come here. Right now."

Mei sighed and gave up fighting. She put the pots and pans down and got up, brushing herself off as her height made Yuzu feel less controlling. Yuzu opened her arms widely, "Come."

Mei didn't fight it, she walked over and fell into the blonde's arms. Yuzu kissed her neck and pecked it and went over to all the deep places that hid around her collarbone. "My little student council president who works so hard," she breathed and moaned in the sultriest way she could manage. "Yuzu," Mei said dreamily, forgetting the day's cares.

They looked each other in the eye. Mei fell in for a kiss and Yuzu put a finger to her mouth, surprising her. Yuzu shook her head. Suddenly hands rubbed on Mei's lower back, then Yuzu fell into a deep hug the girl, as her hands fell over the two round parts in back of her, causing Mei's breath to hitch in her throat, "Yuzu!"

"Mei," said Yuzu with the words full of intention, "Mmh, it feels so good, I don't know why I haven't felt it before."

"My butt?" Mei was openly astonished.

"Mmh." Yuzu felt like she wanted to fall asleep like this. "It's nice, you know, I like your body. You're a heart-stopping, beautiful woman. I didn't fall in love with you because of that, but it's a huge bonus."

Mei closed her eyes as she felt the hands caress her bum, "You do? You find me sexy?"

Yuzu looked back at Mei for second, then closed her eyes again sleepily, "Yes, baby. I like your body a lot. I like all of you, but anybody would notice your body."

Mei smiled, this was kind of nice. "Can I touch yours?" Yuzu looked directly into Mei's eyes, "Sure, please." Mei did what Yuzu had done, crouched a little and grabbed Yuzu's behind. "Very sturdy."

Yuzu rolled her eyes, "Can't you be sexier than that?"

Mei tried harder, they hadn't held each other like this for so long. "When I think of you, it's more emotional, I like everything you do for me and who you are as a person."

"And I like everything I do for you and stuff, but I want you to want me, too."

Mei felt for a little longer and then stopped, her hands freezing. Yuzu cupped Mei's cheeks, "Aren't you attracted to me, baby?"

Mei thought, "I suppose."

Yuzu was concerned. "You…suppose?"

Mei refocused in alarm, "I mean…"

But before Mei could say anything, her girlfriend had walked away to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Mei held the kitchen counter and looked at nothing in shock, "Shit." She kicked herself internally, knowing she had made a big mistake.

She went back to preparing everything for dinner by herself, knowing what to do and certain she would be doing it all herself. She threw pans on the heater and started the rice cooker, feeling exhausted. When the curry was finally ready she made a plate for Yuzu with loving care. She thought she'd try to make up, tired of dumb mistakes. "It's ready," she whispered to the bedroom door, and knocked lightly.

There was no response.

She went back to the kitchen table and ate alone. It had been a long day. The blonde would probably hole up in the bedroom all night just to spite her. Mei kicked herself again, "That was stupid, Aihara. You're in love with this girl and you're "maybe" attracted to her? She hit her lap with her fists in frustration, "Stupid, stupid!" not yelling but whispering not to be overheard. It had been a fatal error she wouldn't live down for ages.

She sat at the table and ate her meal and thought the day. "I like Yuzu, her blonde hair, how she helps me, her desire, her kisses…why am I having so much trouble with this stuff?"

Just then she looked at her phone. They had offered to help, what if I text Matsuri or Harumin?

She had Matsuri's number, she could text her. "Aw crap, if I do that I'll never hear the end of it and she'll tease me forever and tell Yuzu. Ugh." Mei felt frustrated, Yuzu was going to punish her for days for her snafu.

The truth was that she didn't think about her attraction to Yuzu until she got going romantically, which took a little time for her. She was hungry when had been hugging in the kitchen, Yuzu didn't understand how early she had woken up, how much work she had done all day, studying during lunch, student council work, Momokino's energetic chatter, everything had piled up through the day. She just wasn't in the mood all the time. Compared to Mei's schedule, Yuzu had it easy. The stress of the day had left her exhausted. Her prospects weren't much better for tonight, either. She still had to study her math and language courses before quickly going to bed for as much sleep as possible. The pace of work Mei was always doing exhausted her. She suddenly didn't like how it was putting a wall between her and her girlfriend.

Mei finished eating and wrapped Yuzu's plate in saran wrap, she put it in the fridge and cleaned all the dishes. She was dead tired, her limbs loosely hanging from her body. The conversation with Matsuri and Harumin hadn't helped either. She had awoken that day with a smile, thankful for Yuzu and their life, and now she was going to bed with a frown and uncertainty, sad that she had hurt her. It was now time to get to her books and things in the bedroom and change. She would've had to confront Yuzu eventually anyways.

Women were a pain. Mei laughed to herself, what a stupid thought, she was also a woman! But it was still funny. "Women," Mei said with a sigh, making herself laugh again. So tired and exhausted, laughing to herself like a crazy person in their kitchen.

She knocked on the door, bracing herself, "Yuzu, I'm coming in, okay?"

She opened the door lightly with darkness all around her and the drapes pulled, of course Yuzu was already asleep. Maybe she could retrieve her school stuff without waking up the blonde. She tiptoed over to her bag and started sorting through what she needed, taking great care to retrieve every book and binder in near-silence. Once she was sure she had everything she needed, she turned around to creep out of the room on tiptoes.

She looked over, the blonde was still asleep, safe for now. She crept, opening the door slowly as it creaked on its hinges. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted for the weight of all her stuff, so that when she finally got on the other side of the door, a book fell out of her hands to the floor with a bang.

But Yuzu just kept sleeping. "She's a heavy sleeper," Mei whispered to herself. She crept over to the blonde and looked at her peaceful state. "I was an idiot to say what I said," she whispered. She slowly ran her hand over the girl's form under the sheets, "I'm so sorry." She kissed Yuzu's face lightly.

"Apology accepted," said Yuzu as she turned over, seemingly still asleep. Mei grimaced, "You're awake, aren't you?" Yuzu opened her eyes and smiled.

Mei sat on the bed. "I'm really sorry, Yuzu. I fucked up."

Yuzu hugged Mei's lap lazily like a python bedding for winter. "I know baby, I could sense it. It's OK." The creature sleeping in her lap felt so warm, Mei didn't want to ever leave that spot. They stayed like that in the same position for around twenty minutes, Yuzu's touch making all the worries of the world go away.

Mei brushed the hair out of Yuzu's face, watching her sleep. "I'm sorry I said I wasn't attracted to you or something like that." She said a bit grumpily.

Yuzu nuzzled in closer, "Are you, though?"

Mei got anxious, "Of course I'm attracted to you! You make my heart stop in my chest whenever you're near me or touch me!"

"Because I think you're sexy, I think you're so beautiful, Mei." Yuzu hugged all around her mid-section, making her breath hitch in her throat again, the sensation making around her tummy driving her crazy, sweating a little now.

"I'm sorry," said Mei, tearing up. Yuzu looked up to the girl and cupped her cheek in her hand, "Don't be sad. I love you," she said wearily.

Suddenly everything reminded Mei too much of the troubles long ago. She put her hand on the side of Yuzu's sleeping face, to which Yuzu added hers, "You feel nice, baby."

Mei never thought she would feel peace like this again, it was all so long ago…


	4. Chapter 4

"Yuzu," breathed Mei close to the blonde's ear. It was Sunday and the sun was sitting behind the window blinds, leaving lazy yellow stripes over the bedside and tile floor. Everyone at the hospital was relaxed on a day like this, far from the chaos and emergencies, simply waiting to get better. Yuzu's wing was calm, not a lot of hurry or just idling by.

Somewhere a funeral bell tolled, crows scattered next to a church on a green hill. Inside her head Mei was cobwebs and spiders, still anxious and stuffy. Mei's life had been in freefall. Now things were coming to a simmer. How had it all come to this? She'd had paradise in the stretch of an arm, and it had wilted away. Why had she gone wrong, why did she deserve this punishment?

Yuzu writhed on the hospital bed under the covers, grungily falling in and out of sleep, trying to blink her eyes open but failing as consciousness arrived and left in waves. Mei saw the girl's beautiful eyes in between spasms, but eventually, with the soul still half missing, she reached a steady state of awareness. The real Yuzu was still locked away in a tall tower like some Rapunzel or sleeping beauty, but physically present for all intents and purposes.

Mei bit her lip and cursed herself. Yuzu felt it, even in her trapped state. Her eyes shifted in the direction of the tall raven-haired beauty who was barely containing herself in the visitor's chair. Her head rested on her palms as she sat on the edge of her seat near the bed, sometimes whispering, sometimes praying. She wanted to be let go of this torture.

"Mei, what's wrong?" said Ayukawa-san, the female psyche doctor who was there for Yuzu's care and psychological observation. She had a white coat on, glasses, an age above forty and crow's feet and black strands of hair tied back. Mei wasn't responding, "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Mei finally woke out of her torturous stupor and followed the doctor out of the room, her face disgruntled and tired.

Mei smiled at Yuzu briefly, and the blonde looked worried that Mei was leaving her again, even if she didn't completely understand anything anymore. In her khaki jeans and purple blouse, Mei followed Ayukawa-san to a coffee area for visitors, as she reviewed the case for her again. "And remember, no sudden anything, lead her out of this with soothing, slow communication. Have a goal in mind of where you want to go. This is going to be very tricky."

Mei nodded. It was stupid that it had all come to this but she had to try. She breathed out calmly, cringing at the stress she could feel throughout her body. She would do anything for that sweet candy-haired girl who used to smile for her.

Her crisp steps from her high heels tapped thunderously on the hard tile floors back to Yuzu. The blonde's adorable eyes were wide open waiting for who she thought was her lover from before the letter, before the whole mess had started and they had parted forever. Yuzu waited for the most reliable presence in the room, who she unconsciously knew was her key out of here.

Mei opened the door swiftly, and Yuzu inhaled in wonderment, curious as to what Mei's next step would be. Lately Yuzu felt scared and she didn't know why. Nothing quite made sense to her and she forgot things.

"Mei, I—"

"No, Yuzu, listen to me." Mei reached her hand around the back of the blonde girl's head, resting her down onto the bed. Mei closed her eyes and fulminated a plan in her mind. There had to be some way to change Yuzu back to the way she was before this all started.

"Yuzu, you know that I love you, right?"

Yuzu was startled, she looked at her mother who shrugged her shoulders and smiled, entreating them to go on, that it was alright and to pay attention purely to Mei. Yuzu looked back and nodded, her blonde curls bobbing cutely.

"Great. That's a great start. Listen."

Mei thought to herself, meditating, not wanting to make any rash movements, treating this like a chess game with the transgressions of her past.

"Yuzu, I haven't told you this, or anybody before now. I love you, not just like a sister, but as a lover."

The doctor was stunned to hear it out loud as was Ume, you could hear a pin drop in the hospital room. Udagawa was not in the room, having instead chosen to eat pastries and read a magazine in the lobby, figuring he had taken Mei as far as he could. Mei was gladdened to be empowered like this, finally having the agency to solve the mess she had started with that horrible letter a year ago.

"Yuzu, I want you to forgive me. Forgive me for leaving you, for what I did to you. I ran out on us—"

Just then Yuzu held her head tightly, the headache was intense, she pressed her palm to a sweaty forehead and passed out on the bed.

Mei was shocked, Yuzu had seemingly fallen back into her dream state.

"Don't worry, Miss Aihara, this happens to patients in cases like this. I see you chose the direct route."

The doctor made sure the IV was connected to Yuzu's arm as the blonde rested, breathing hard on her back, eyes closed, grimacing a bit and sweating. Ume helped tuck her in under the sheets again.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Mei tensely.

"Oh yes, she's recovering from her mind being jogged back into place."

"I thought it would be best, Ma'am. I'm not going to let another opportunity to be with the person I love most in the world leave me again. I'm not going to settle for being in pain every waking hour of the day, with my guilt and without her. I've chosen…I want my own happiness."

The doctor looked at her admiringly, adjusting her glasses, "I daresay it seems like that's what you've decided. That's fine, just please consider the patient fell out very hard from seemingly everything that's gone on between you two. She must have shut off that memory because of the stress."

The doctor had Yuzu packed under the sheets tightly, approving of her recovery. "Let's get some coffee."

"Mei," spoke up Ume, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" A hiccup and anxiety in her voice.

Mei blushed; she had forgotten Ume was even in the room. Summoning all her strength to help and love Yuzu like a proud actor on a Shakespearean stage, Mei had felt like the lone actor. "Of course, Mother." The doctor blushed, "I'll be waiting down the hall."

Mei sat down on the other side of the bed, facing her mother and also keeping an eye on Yuzu, next to the sunny window shades. She looked down on the girl who she now knew was the most important thing in her life up to that point.

"Mei, why didn't you tell anyone about this? I thought you were engaged to Udagawa-san?"

Mei's eyes flashed open, she realized that all discussions would be like this for the next few months. She might as well take the broad-side of the sword she was falling on right away. "I was. I'm not now, and he knows."

Ume was shell-shocked and then tried to refocus. "I see."

They sat silently for a while, Ume touching Yuzu's face a bit to wipe away any sweat, cause and concern coloring her personality these days more and more, leaving her haggard and openly depressed. Yuzu was her only daughter after all, who she had lived for these last sixteen years.

"I understand, Mei. I see that you love my daughter very much. It must've been hard for you to throw everything away with your fiancée for the sake of my daughter. I know your grandfather likely planned it your whole life. It must be difficult to open your soul in front of strangers and myself, and not have Yuzu even understand the implications."

Mei smiled, "I deserve all the punishment I can get, thank you Ume."

Ume looked over calmly at the girl, "I don't want to punish you, nobody should be punished for love. It's a simple thing if you understand it objectively. It exists to help, not hinder us. It's a gift."

Mei felt like crying again but held back the tears. She sniffed and pulled out a tissue to dab her eyes and blow her nose. Today she was not a sad girl, she was here to fight for something she wanted. She felt brave, like today was the beginning of a new life for her.

"Mother, I know it must come as a shock, but Yuzu and I were having an affair all along behind your back."

"Mm," was all the older woman could muster. She kept her eyes on Yuzu's sleepy struggle.

"We lied to you, and for that I'm sorry. I lied to myself, catering to my grandfather instead of our family with you and Yuzu, but he's the only real parental figure I ever had for so much of my life. Just as you are the only mother I've ever had in my life, and Yuzu was my sister, but perhaps we needed each other much more than even that."

Ume sat and listened, gently pulling a curl from Yuzu's eye, tending to her a cloth.

"I…love Yuzu. I want to be with her, I want to be able to choose her. If Kami-Sama ever gives me a second chance, I want to take it. I want to live happily. I was stupid not to listen to Yuzu and her pleadings, to have mistreated her so much. She knew better than I what I really wanted and needed."

Ume responded after sitting back down in her chair with a huff, "We all make choices and decisions. It sounds like you've made yours. Yuzu is a passionate girl, blind to some things, as I'm sure you are as well. She's also quite brave, it sounds like that's affected you. Let's bring Yuzu back together."

Mei got weepy beyond her powers, she walked over to the other side of the bed and hugged her mother tightly, letting all of her bad feelings go in an embrace that felt secure and warm. Ume also shed a tear, feeling happy that she was closer to her daughter-in-law again, both of her daughters in the room with her.

"Now go see that doctor, and come back to us."

The 'us' laid deeply in Mei's mind as she made her way through the hallway to see Ayukawa-san. 'Us' had a very nice ring to it and she realized that it was all she had ever wanted her whole life.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I was having a conversation with my mother in law."

The doctor sipped some coffee and looked up from her records in her office, wondering at the girl for a second, noticing the changes in her face.

"Miss Aihara, we've tried the subtle approach, and frankly, it has failed."

"Doctor—"

"And," interrupted Ayukawa-san, "I think it's time we try the direct approach. I want you to consider what you're going to say. I'm now sure that only you can unlock her mind, release her from this prison. You caused this and coincidentally you have the key. We've readied her subconscious for what comes next: subtle reminders, casual talk, touch. Now it's time we reconsider our strategy and get to the heart of the matter."

Mei demurred.

"Miss Aihara, it seems clear that from what you've told me in private, your letter and your leaving her suddenly have left this girl in a bad situation, and accosting her on the street, this is clearly a shock-induced memory loss. So, I've come to the conclusion that we can shock her out of it."

Mei looked on, frozen.

"It's time that we discuss ideas on how."

"How…?"

"Yes, I think we can work together on this. I can understand your situation because it's very much like if I had suddenly left my husband, jolting him out of our long-term emotional ties. Yuzu is in a very fragile emotional condition, her position in life has become imbalanced. It's like if you threw her off of a balance beam she was striding for so long. There's a way out, though."

"Yes? I'm all ears." Mei was desperate.

"What about giving her what she's always desired?"

"Huh?"

"Mei, from our phone conversation this morning, where you explained the situation, it sounded like you were holding back in your relationship with her out of care for what would happen next if you were to leave her suddenly."

"Right."

"Well, now you've decided to be with her as her partner, correct?"

"Of course!" Mei smiled; she was catching on but she didn't know where she was being taken.

"What if we tried to give Yuzu…pleasure?"

"Pleasure?"

"What if we dove into her subconscious and gave her the deepest desires she holds dear?"

"Doctor—"

The doctor interrupted her again, to Mei's chagrin, "There's a way out of this. You withheld your true self from Yuzu. It's time you gave her what she's been searching for. I understand that you had an imbalanced relationship and then tried to jump back into her life suddenly-after leaving her depressed and full of sorrow—out of the blue."

"Yes, Miss." Mei felt like a child, their whole relationship had been so immature.

"You've made an adult decision to be with her. She knows you now, we're where you two were before, back to six months and more ago, where you were both quite intimate with each other. But perhaps her subconscious doesn't understand your true feelings? You've told her that you love her now, so she has that at least."

Mei was on the edge of her seat, this was a lot of elaboration for a strategy.

"Mei, I want you to sleep with her."

Mei was stunned. Deaf dumb and mute, absolutely shocked.

"I'm telling you this as a health professional and a friend, Miss Aihara. I don't want to see you two go through any more pain now. I want to see this resolved, the longer this goes on the worse it is for you and especially the patient. As I understand your relationship, you've held back with her."

Mei started to recover, "Yes."

"You were afraid of the consequences from your grandfather, your career, your inheritance."

"Yes."

"But that made you too miserable to bear."

"Indeed, ma'am."

"There's only one solution for it, I want you to seduce Miss Yuzu tonight. But when you do, I want you to do so clearly, to regain intimacy step by step, to bring her back into your trust. I'm leaving it to you since you yourself broke your relationship. Only you can heal her now, it's clearly up to you. Not even her mother can bring her back from the depths."

Mei was frozen, "I want you to be the one to fix what you did. And I think since you love her so much, that you would jump at the opportunity."

Mei gulped subconsciously, "Doctor, this is quite a plan!" She laughed out loud, a red shade of crimson, totally embarrassed to be talking about her bedroom theatrics with Yuzu out loud.

"Well, you've taken the adult step of making a mature adult decision. You've chosen to love your stepsister as a partner, you've even left your fiancé. Decisions like this are nearly impossible for single or LGBT females to make in Japan today. I respect your courage and resolve to be yourself in a country like this, as a Japanese woman I deeply respect your decision. I want to help you any way I can."

"Yes, but doctor…"

"I know it will be hard, and embarrassing for you. I will be here tonight, around 10PM, and that's when we will spring it on her. I think it's important to resolve this situation as quickly as possible for the patient. Through text I've already gotten a favorable decision from her mother, she believes in you and Yuzu, she supports you both and wants you to succeed."

"Yes," Mei said welcomingly.

"I will be here in the hallway, I won't let anyone look in at what you're both doing, but I'll be here as support. You can let me know through text what happened, or you can call me if something goes wrong."

Mei began to cry tears of happiness, it was such an excellent plan and exactly what she wanted, life was finally giving her a break and she knew it. She looked up towards the ceiling, blessing whatever God or gods had given her this chance. This was a smart lady doctor! Mei would finally get the opportunity to directly confront Yuzu with her honest feelings.

"Miss Aihara, I know it's been hard, I don't want to see anymore tears from you two."

Mei shook her head, "Of course not."

The doctor smiled back; she was quite proud of her plan, the direct approach.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Mei talked Ume through her plans, to which Ume nodded in approval about everything she was saying. She knew if this was going to get better, it was going to take both of her daughters working together.

"I support you both, I'll wait in the hallway with the doctor, I support your plan and I really want it to succeed."

Mei smiled and hugged her mother in law, she left for dinner with her ex-fiancé again, Udagawa being fully supportive of her through the entire process. They arrived back around 8pm, as Ayukawa-san and Ume conversed chattily while Yuzu slept, sometimes waking and watching television for a while, sometimes playing games on her phone, all the while looking distressed and not knowing why everyone around her seemed so happy. She was weary, she still didn't quite understand what was going on and didn't know why her head was still so foggy. It was like there was a big knot in her head that she couldn't untie.

'Ugh,' she thought, 'Everyone around me seems like they're celebrating a birthday party, I feel like crap.'

Her stomach felt bad, the dinner had been some mushy food she hadn't liked much, she wanted to go home. Yet somehow, she knew she belonged in this hospital bed. Living a glorious life out there in the real world was not for her, it had become challenging, exhausting.

She wanted Mei back here. Where was Mei? "Ow," the pain grew more intense, the throbbing in her head. What the hell was going on?

She cradled her head and the two women noticed immediately, "Yuzu, are you alright?" Ume showed a look of concern. "My head, it hurts again."

"Give her some pain meds," said the doctor. Ume took some pills from a bottle and got a cup of water, "Here you go honey, everything will be alright."

Yuzu swallowed the pills and felt a little better. She felt tired, sluggish, like she couldn't move under these sheets. She had never felt so emotionally exhausted by everything all at once. It was like her life was on the edge…but she didn't know why. She couldn't remember a huge part of her life; it was being held back for some reason.

'Damnit, what happened? One minute I was with sensei…' but it didn't come back. Something was blocking the next part of her memory. She had noticed that all of it was tied to Mei. That raven-haired goddess beauty genius she had fallen in love with. Grandfather had given her over to a fiancé, months of pain, crying, every time Mei came back into the room Yuzu got a new surprise. Memories always came back in a torrent, and she started to feel a little better. She wanted her back, why did she ever leave? The hints and tastes weren't enough, she wanted the full meal.

The women were chatting and a gameshow was on, contestants were jumping into a pool, interviewing people on a street, being asked questions by a gameshow host. Every time the crowd laughed, Yuzu would feel a little bit shittier. Why was the world so sweet to everyone but she couldn't have what she wanted? Why was she deprived of her one true love while everybody laughed and smiled? The world was cruel.

Yuzu felt a bit like crying but held back. Internally she was scared of when the final memory would drop. The blockage was still there, she dreaded the idea that it might have to do with Mei. In her dreams and sleep, after every time Mei had reentered the room, Yuzu had recovered a little more. She had gone from sweet intimacy, the fireworks, both of them studying in her room and sitting together, kissing in the hallway, to nothing, to feeling terrible after the fiancé entered the picture.

She wanted Mei back, but she dreaded the black-haired witch's presence. She knew the next time the key turned, it would be a big one. The anxiety within her built and built for that moment. Consciously she knew she was on the edge of being plunged into a very deep, cold ice pool, she dreaded the moment she was thrown in limbs flailing, the ice-cold realization…of whatever it was she had forgotten.

She slept again in peace, falling into dreams about Mei.

For some reason, this time they were at a playground, her and Mei were only around 8 and 9, sometimes 14 and 15, sometimes her normal age, in pastel colored clothes, and her favorite shirt from when she was in middle school, a white shirt with a dolphin and rainbow. Playing on the jungle gym, she was having so much fun, pushing Mei down a slide, egging her on to climb the monkey bars, chasing each other in tag, the swings.

Every time she pushed Mei, she felt her warm back, then she remembered watching her silhouette in bed at home, wanting to cry at how pretty and beautiful her stepsister was, wanting to help her. Reaching over and sliding a hand over her side to calm her pretty stepsister in her restless sleep, wanting more. Much more, a future, everything.

"Stupid!" the thoughts said, making Yuzu wince. "But she's right there!"

"Stupid! You can't have this girl, she's your stepsister!" Ume was furious. Grandfather showed up, "She's marrying a man, she's inheriting my empire, she will produce my grandchild!" Imperious. Yelling, shouting, pissed off.

Yuzu sweated in her sleep, as a warm hand graced her forehead. Internally she thought it must be her mother, who had steered her out of so many nightmares lately. However, the hand had something more to it, the long nails, the sternness, like they were driving a car to go to the store, rather than steering her into a positive future and so caring. It was a bit numb, the psychological grasp of this touch, not totally mindful, but yearning. On fire with yearning, thankfulness.

Yuzu woke out of her stupor in a cold sweat, she saw Mei in the nighttime darkness, and only Mei.

Her piercing violet eyes looked into her soul like fire. "Mei, why? What…"

"Yuzu, I did this to you." A tear crept down Yuzu's cheek and she didn't know why.

"What?"

"I did this to you, and I'm going to fix it."

"No, I—" Yuzu relented and backed away from the girl who had fire in her eyes. She cradled her head, "I still feel woozy. I've started to remember a lot of things but it still feels incomplete. Did you have something to do with this?"

Mei crept further up the bed on all fours, the fire still there. Yuzu was scared, intrigued, confused. Half of the things were still cloudy. "I've told you, Yuzu, that I'm sorry. I feel so guilty for having surprised you once too many times. First there was the letter…"

Yuzu gasped, that was coming back clear.

"Then there was probably when you learned about my engagement."

"Yes." Yuzu was listening now; her ears had perked up beyond her power. Something about Mei's voice always grabbed her attention, something magnetic always pulled her in.

"I hurt you. What is the last thing you remember?"

This was it, the final moment Yuzu had dreaded subconsciously and unconsciously, it was coming, the big final hurdle. "The last moment…"

"Yes, Yuzu. Please, I'll help you, I'll hold you, we'll get through this together."

Yuzu thought and thought, what was that final thing? "I remember being really depressed. You had left me for a man who you were going to marry, and I was trying to move on. I'm sorry, but I still love you, I can't let it go."

Mei was the one feeling emotional now, but Yuzu responded, "I mourned losing you. We were so in love, it was so exciting, and then all of a sudden, I was alone again. Please don't leave me alone, Mei!" The terror in Yuzu's eyes was startling, the green shimmer.

Mei was crumbling, she had been excited to meet Yuzu alone again but was not prepared to endure all the pain she had caused on top of her own which she had experienced this weekend and before with Udagawa.

The two sat silently for a while. Mei rubbed and touched the sheets, the feel of soft cotton, it reminded her of Yuzu's blonde hair and moved her to go on with this experiment. She hated seeing what pain Yuzu was in. There was still a kernel of hope she grasped onto, that they could get through this together.

"Yuzu…"

This was it, the final grand slam, the hit that would turn the blonde around, the one that had caused the amnesia in the first place.

"I was with my fiancé…"

Yuzu listened calmly. "I told him I was leaving him." Yuzu was stunned. She crept up to Mei and touched her face, rubbing her cheek and chin, "Really?"

Mei looked down and shed a tear, "Really. I'm really leaving him. I don't care about my family responsibilities, all that an Aihara woman is supposed to do for a grandfather who took care of her for her entire life. I want you. I want you I want you I want you, from my toes up to my eyeballs. My body needs you, all of me must have you."

Yuzu started to cry; this had been amazing news. All the negative feelings of being left alone surged forward out of the sickness, the feelings her body had protected her from in the course of the amnesia. It all flooded back giving her a very intense headache. "Ow."

Mei left the bed and retrieved painkillers and a glass of water, helping Yuzu take two pills to relieve her of her worries that she felt physically. Yuzu gulped the water down greedily to the last drop, and Mei thought her girlfriend might finally be on the road to recovery.

"I'm sorry, Yuzu, for not considering your feelings. What I did was terrible, but I hope you understand that I was confused, I was being pulled in many different directions. However…"

Yuzu looked up to the beautiful girl in front of her, "Now I feel like there are things I have to do, there are no longer choices about any of this. I _need_ you, I have to _have_ you, just like you _have_ to _have_ me."

Yuzu simply nodded, not sure what to say.

"What do you remember now?" She had a kind smile, urging Yuzu to go on.

"The day before I lost my memory, I was with the teacher talking about leaving you once and for all. Harumin had urged me to forget about you, I was going to get a single mattress…"

Yuzu cried. She wept into a pillow. Mei immediately felt sorry for her. Mei put a hand on her shoulder, Yuzu's entire body wrapped into the bed as she wept. The black-haired woman felt incredibly stupid for the entire ordeal, but she realized that this is what love is.

Once Yuzu had gotten over it, Mei crept to her side and hugged Yuzu, as a few more silent tears fell into her chest, wetting it with tears and snot. She felt a bit like a mother to a baby bird, bringing it into this life as a hatchling. She had done the deed so now she must give alms for the future she wanted.

Yuzu finally finished up, "I remember it all now. You really shocked me, Mei. Why did you have to run up to me in the middle of the day and shout things at me? Why?"

Mei nodded. "I was stupid and jealous, and I had decided I wanted you and no one else could have you. You had become my entire focus and love and I was going to have you one way or another. I'm sorry I did what I did. I can't take it back, I was stupid." Mei smiled warmly, Yuzu looked into her eyes and understood.

"It's okay, when you put it like that," Yuzu blew her nose into a tissue. "I get how seeing me with an older man might bring back memories of your old fiancé who used to do things to you."

Mei held Yuzu's shoulder and looked at her gently and warmly. It had all gone much better than expected, a little pain but they had sorted it out. "I want to be your partner, I want to be with you."

Yuzu lifted herself up and discarded the tissues in a bin. "I've heard everything you have to say, but I'm just not sure I can trust you anymore."

Mei was stunned. Her face had a blank look, white as a sheet. "I was talking to my therapist for a long time and you manipulated me. You used me and discarded me when you felt it was necessary. I'm not sure if you're really the one for me anymore."

Mei was broken, utterly shattered. "You…huh?"

Mei crept off the bed and stood looking at the girl. Yuzu had iron in her eyes. This was all a disaster now.

"Who breaks up with somebody over a letter? Who chooses a man when they're obviously gay? I confided all my secret desires and fears in you, and you left them to rot on the roadside. Aren't I human to you? I'm not a super being, I have my own thoughts and feelings and cares, as sensei has said time and again. Just human, nothing more."

Mei was speechless, no tone could come from her vocal chords, she was a shallow, broken statue barely sitting upright.

"Yuzu, I…"

Yuzu looked at her. The blonde then looked glumly down at her lap. "I'm willing to give you another chance regardless. Maybe I shouldn't? But I will, because I love you. You left me in the full spring of my romance for you, you shattered me, but I will try to love you again. You left your fiancé after all—"

Yuzu looked up to Mei for reassurance, all the vixen could do was nod, eyes steeped in tears that hadn't yet dropped, "And I can feel your passion. Overall, you've made quite a good case to keep me, but I don't know if I can make the same in myself to keep you."

Mei dropped her eyes to the ground, "I see."

"I love you, Mei, and you have told me as much back. I have to consider your feelings, you've devasted me numerous times, but I guess that is what love is."

"Yes," replied Mei glumly, stubbornly, defeatedly.

"I've loved you with all of my heart's soul, so I have to at least give you a second chance. But things may not move as quickly as you like."

"Of course," Mei felt a sprig of hope in her step, stepping forward a tad back towards the blonde, from the funereal distance she had kept in the dark.

"I'm willing to deal you this second chance, but you have to promise me something."

Mei bit her lip with defiance, she wanted this more than anything ever in her life, "Speak it," almost thundering back at the blonde, though not having meant to be that snobbish or defiant.

Yuzu resumed, though noting the tone. She knew Mei liked to be in control, Yuzu was the more feminine one. Today though, or now of all times, was her time to speak her will.

"You have to promise to stay with me."

'That's it?' Mei thought to herself. 'Really?'. Yuzu smiled out of the corner of her lip.

Mei noted the smile, walking forward immediately and kneeling next to Yuzu's bed, she placed her head in the girl's lap. "Anything to be together with you again, Yuzu. I want to be together with you for the rest of my days. You're all I can think about, all I want."

Yuzu's lap was warm, radiating, it was home. Mei felt like she belonged there, like it was meant for her.

"You can have me, Mei, if you make this promise. Now let's go home."

The bands of moonlight faded on the two lovers, Yuzu stroking Mei's dark tendrils of hair, her scalp, and like a little kitten, Mei soaked up the affection for an hour or even more, practically purring at the affection. She had never admitted to herself, either because of her father's or grandfather's influence, that this was all she had ever wanted. She was a pliable girl, it really wasn't all business, she was human after all.

Ayukawa-san had looked in once or twice, during a confrontational moment, and later with Mei leaving her head in Yuzu's lap, and assumed everything had turned out fine. She went to go talk to Ume, "It seems Miss, that they have sorted it out."

Ume simply flashed a smile from her magazine on her phone, "Splendid. I thought they might."

"But are you really okay with this? It is your household and they are step-sisters after all."

Ume smiled again and sighed, "I like seeing my daughters happy, that's all a parent can ever really hope for."

Ayukawa-san paused, then, "Indeed Mrs. Aihara," replied the doctor, "Indeed."


End file.
